


It's a water sport

by nitorisource



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Water Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitorisource/pseuds/nitorisource
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa organizes a water gun fight in the park, Makoto is ganged up against, and Sousuke is the guy who takes this game a little too seriously (but he rescues Makoto in the process, so at least one person is thankful he's holding a water bazooka in his hands).</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a water sport

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to [thefluffyprince](http://thefluffyprince.tumblr.com) for the msg on [tumblr](http://soumakofics.tumblr.com)!!  
> [pls click here for the water gun art](http://fri3dsushi.tumblr.com/post/96958941031/officialemaskye-officialemaskye-sousuke)

The five of them are positioned some feet away from each other in the grassy clearing of the deserted park, each panting and out of breath though none of them let their guard down and they each keep their fingers on the triggers of their weapons in wait of someone to make the first move. Tiny pieces of rubber are scattered all around them from their introductory water balloon fight, which Nagisa initiated the moment the third years arrived (he was hiding in the trees and used Rei as bait).

Again, Nagisa is first to move, and he aims his gun at Makoto directly across from him. Rei does the same, as part of some pre-mediated plan most likely, and Makoto yelps out as he tries to draw his weapon but can’t decide between who to shoot. The decision becomes all the more difficult when even Rin decides to go for Makoto, laughing loudly as the three of them press on towards the taller boy, and they’re all a little surprised when Haru decides to join the assault team.

“Th-that’s not fair!” Makoto shrieks, trying his best to shield himself with his gun and free hand. It’s useless against the five weapons pointed at him and he finds himself unable to open his eyes against all the water being shot into his face, which leaves him unable to gather up an adequate counter attack so he can’t even bother trying to aim his own gun at them. He hears their gleeful shouts as they constantly move and circle around him, and he keeps getting water in his mouth whenever he tries to get out another protest.

Just when he thinks dropping his weapon and curling up into a defensive ball on the grass might be his best bet against drowning under the attack, Makoto hears a garbled shout of surprise from what sounds like Rin. A body hits the grass, followed by a profane string of curses, and Makoto realizes one of the streams of water - the particularly heavy and painful one - has ceased against him.

“An ambush isn’t playing fair,” comes a deep, cold voice. Makoto recognizes it just as Rin shouts out.

“Sousuke, you asshole! What the fuck are you holding?!”

That only earns him another powerful blast of water into the face, until he’s left sputtering and curled up against the grass.

“Sou-chan--?”

Sousuke shuts the blond up as soon as he lock his monstrosity of a water gun - water bazooka? - against the tiny target and lets loose. Nagisa is able to dodge at first, ducking briefly enough behind Rei so that he has to take the blow in Nagisa’s place. He’s knocked right off his feet and stumbles to the ground in an ungraceful show of flailing limbs and yelping, and Nagisa gives his sacrifice a fleeting glance before cutting across the open clearing towards the trees.

Haruka decides to direct his attacks against the newest challenger along with Rin, who’s managed to pick himself up with newfound rage, which leaves Makoto finally in the clear to open his eyes and get onto his feet. He brushes his wet bangs from his eyes just in time to feel someone grip strongly at his upper arm.

“Fight back, Tachibana!” Sousuke tells him sternly, eyes glancing back at the pair now running after them. For a moment, Makoto is in awe at how thoroughly invested Sousuke seems to be in their little game since Yamazaki-kun as he knows him usually looks uninterested, if not irritated, with most other activities, and surely something this childish wouldn’t interest him, yet here he is with the biggest gun. Rin manages to squirt some water into his ear even from this distance, so Makoto finally brings his large water gun, the one most comparable to Sousuke’s, up to aim at his beloved friends.

“Sorry, Haru!” he yells out, looking away as he pulls the trigger and fervently hopes that Haru enjoys water as much as he normally does even if it’s being blasted straight into his face. The ache of betrayal in his chest is soothed when, for probably the first time, he hears it - beside him, Sousuke lets out a short laugh. Sure, it’s in response to the way Haru falls back on his ass, but it’s a laugh nonetheless and Makoto is swept up wondering how such a lovely noise can come out of--

Rin lets out his own laugh of triumph when he shoots Makoto in the face, successfully putting an end to his badly-timed bout of enthrallment with Sousuke’s laugh, and Makoto stumbles back into the taller guy behind him. He’s expecting to be shoved away, but a firm arm leads his body backwards so that Sousuke is the one to sputter and flinch under Rin’s rapid fire attacks in Makoto’s place, which leaves the brunet both grateful and flustered.

Rin is still no match against Sousuke’s military-grade weapon, and he’s pushed back by the steady, thick stream of water until he ends up tripping over Haru’s feet, which allows Sousuke to let out another chuckle as he turns and nudges Makoto into running off with him while Nagisa and Rei attack them again, this time, somehow, from the trees.

* * *

 

“F-fucking hell, Nagisa,” Rin mutters, tugging at the sopping front of his uniform shirt, “did you put ice water in yours?” He sets his empty water gun down on the grass as he squats down and tries to hug himself while he continues to glare daggers at the blond trying to play innocent as he backs away with both of his weapons up in the air.

“I thought it’d be nice since it’s been so hot lately,” he says with a tiny smile.

“Not when you called us here so late into the evening,” Rei scolds from where he’s slumped against a tree. At this point, there’s barely any trace of the sun left in the sky and each of their soaked, pruny bodies is taking a toll under the seeping cold air. Haruka’s already stripped of his shirt and is wringing it out, silent with the burden of defeat. Even with the four of them, they were beat rather badly, and the loss leaves him bitter because, one: Yamazaki is part of the reason for their defeat, and two: Makoto is the other reason.

After Sousuke managed to get away with Makoto, they made quick work of Nagisa and Rei, shooting at them until they fell out of the trees. The two underclassmen joined ranks with Rin and Haruka after the two of them went for refills of ammunition and Rin made the mistake of assuming strength in numbers would be all they needed to defeat their taller, more well-equipped friends. Needless to say, Sousuke and Makoto’s offense was enough to send the four man team crumbling into disarray, until Nagisa eventually broke out against his allies. He took Rei out as soon as he was done being helpful in getting Rin to surrender first, though Sousuke and Makoto were the ones to annihilate Nagisa, Rei, and Haruka, in that order, before running off again snickering and laughing to themselves.

Speaking of the victors, it’s about ten minutes after the other four surrendered that Sousuke and Makoto finally make their way back to the clearing where it all began over an hour ago. They’re the only ones with eased, if not somewhat smug, expressions on their faces - even Makoto after the way he was reduced to a helpless mess under that earlier ambush, though his expression turns into concern at the sight of his shivering friends.

“Finally,” Rin says, getting onto his feet.

“You sure look like a sore loser, Rin,” Sousuke taunts when he sees the deep set scowl on the redhead’s face.

“Where the hell’d you even get that thing, you giant fucking nerd?” he asks, gesturing angrily at the bazooka still in Sousuke’s hand with his own smaller, stouter gun. “When we invited you to this water gun fight, I didn’t think you’d get yours hands on that.”

Sousuke responds by teasingly pointing the thing back at Rin despite it being empty, though Rin still reacts by stepping just a little bit behind Haru, and when Sousuke chuckles at that Rin gives him another glower.

“Can’t believe you went along with this guy, Makoto,” Rin goes on, rolling his eyes.

“You guys were teaming up four against one earlier. Didn’t think he’d be such a good shot, huh?” Sousuke says, lips quirking up. Makoto blushes at the comment as he recalls just how wrapped up he’d gotten with the game, shooting mercilessly at the people he once called friends. It was difficult not to allow some of Sousuke’s enthusiasm rub off on him during the game, though. Especially when Sousuke nudged him in the arm and gave him a proud smile each time Makoto shot someone down behind them.

“We can have a rematch tomorrow!” Nagisa chimes out excitedly. “But this time, we’ll choose teams. And I want Mako-chan on my team!”

Makoto wants to protest at that, but he keeps his lips sealed.

“No way, Tachibana’s staying with me.”

Looks like Makoto didn’t need to say anything after all.

Before they can all start arguing about teams, Makoto hushes them and convinces everyone to head back to his house before they all catch a cold in their wet clothes.

As they head out of the park, Nagisa pesters Rin about bringing Ai-chan for their next water gun fight, and he grimaces at the thought that Momotarou and his hyperactive self will undoubtedly want to come along as well. Nagisa then has to latch onto Rei’s arm in order to ask for forgiveness for betraying him so often throughout the water fun fight Haruka walks ahead of Makoto when Rin pulls him up and demands a better performance from him the next day so that they can actually have a chance at beating the two walking trees behind them.

Which leaves Makoto and Sousuke at the back of the group. The silence if comfortable, but Makoto can’t help but ask.

“Ah, Yamazaki-kun?” Sousuke gives him a sideward glance. “Why did you bother, you know, saving me?”

“Saving you?” he repeats, brow quirking up. He shrugs lightly before he says, “It just made sense to use you, I guess,” he says, eyes going up and down Makoto’s huge frame. “And I know Rin and I would’ve just argued the entire time.”

“Ah.” Makoto glances down at his feet, just a little dejected at that answer, which Sousuke is glad for since now the brunet can’t note the way his lips have turned up in a smile.

“Guess I’m glad I got you. Since, well, you did pretty well out there,” Sousuke adds on.

“Really?” Makoto perks right up like a puppy receiving praise, though his cheeks fluster after a few moments and he scratches his cheek lightly as he mumbles out, “Thank you, Yamazaki-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> [i thought abt this post the whole time](http://soumakofics.tumblr.com/post/96942307811/am-i-the-only-one-who-feels-like-this-would-be-a-pretty)


End file.
